


Mardi Gras

by madamelibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bead necklaces used for something other than intended, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Mardi Gras, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel go to Louisiana for Mardi Gras</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras

It was that time of year. Mardi Gras. Now being an Archangel didn’t mean he necessarily followed the dogmatic teachings of the church but he thought it was nice from time to time to participate in Lent. One year, he gave up talking and dealing out his trickster justice for the entire duration of the religious holiday. Each year was the same for him, Mardi Gras. Whether he was going to give anything up for Lent or not, didn’t matter. He always went to the huge party in New Orleans. But this year was different. This year was the first year he had someone to go with. Now all he had to do was convince Mr. Sam Winchester to take a break from everything for a week. 

It took a little work but Gabriel managed to talk Sam into a vacation even if Gabriel had to promise to bring him back the moment that Dean needed him for a hunt. Which Dean wouldn’t, especially after Gabriel cornered the older Winchester and told him exactly what he would do to him if their time in Louisiana were interrupted for anything short of near death or apocalypses. 

The first couple days in the historic city they spend their time exploring the old French Quarter and strangely enough walking through the cemeteries. Unfortunately Sam tried to bring out an EMF meter and Gabriel promptly plucked it from his hands and crushed it. 

“Gabriel!” 

“Don’t you “Gabriel” me, Winchester. I said this is a vacation and so help me if you try to make this into a hunt I’ll..” Gabriel trails off as he tries to think of something appropriate for the crime. Sam’s indignation turn into amusement as he watches the Archangel struggle. 

“You’ll what?” he says with a half grin as he crosses his arms. 

“I don’t know yet.” Gabriel snipes. “But when I do, you won’t like it.”

Sam scoops him up into a hug, dropping a kiss to his forehead. “I’m sorry, Gibgab. Old habits die hard.”

On their third night in the city, Gabriel takes Sam to a little bar that’s away from Bourbon Street where they eat oysters on the half shell and drink until Sam’s feeling happy and loose. After that they spend the rest of their days and nights watching the parade of people and costumes, even going so far as to venture into the crowd at one point where they earned a few strands of beads and even gave out a few. On the last night of the party, right about when lent was to begin, Gabriel blindfolds Sam and spends his time kissing every inch of him. Each press of his lips a prayer of thanks for the man beneath him and the time they’ve had together. What Sam doesn't know is that Gabriel has a set of bead necklaces he had left over from tossing out into the crowd from their balcony earlier that night. With a touch so delicate, Gabriel coils the beads around Sam's stiff cock and begins to stroke him in long, teasing movements. The pressure from the dozens of hard plastic balls running along Sam's length pull cries and moans from the human that Gabriel had never heard before. With a pleased grin, Gabriel bends down and takes the tip of Sam’s cock in his mouth and softly suckles him as his hands continue to move the beads along the shaft. Reaching out to grip onto Gabriel, Sam finds that his hands are bound to the bed by unseen bonds. He can’t feel the scratch of rope and he certainly would have remembered Gabriel tying him up. 

Gabriel pulls off of Sam with a wet sounding slurp when he feels Sam tensing up from something other than pleasure. He places a soft kiss to the blade of Sam’s hip. “It’s okay, Sam. It’s just me using a bit of grace to keep you from grabbing me like a rodeo steer. I’ll let you go if you if you want, but I promise this will be worth it. Just trust me not to hurt you.”   
Sam stills his minute struggles and relaxes slowly as he nods. “Okay, but if I want you to stop.”

“Just say the word.” Gabriel says as he returns to his mouth to Sam’s weeping cock. The feel of Gabriel’s tongue massaging the underside of his head as the beads pinch and roll against his sensitive flesh have Sam moan deep and guttural. His hips roll up to try and drive himself deeper into the wet, welcoming heat surrounding his aching cock. In an embarrassingly short amount of time Sam is arching off the bed as his orgasm overtakes him, flooding Gabriel’s mouth with his come. The angel drinks him down without spilling a drop. When Sam’s tremors and cries have reduced down meer panting as he lays lax in the bed, Gabriel sits up and carefully unwraps the beads from Sam’s softening cock. Crawling up, Gabriel lays down beside Sam to place soft kisses along his jaw while removing the blindfold. 

Sam flexes his wrists when he’s let loose. Turning to his friend and lover with a satisfied smile, he places a soft kiss to Gabriel’s lips. “What about you.” he asks as he lifts his hand to run it through the blonde tresses of the angel. 

“Oh don’t worry, Sammy. I’m not nearly finished with you and it’s nowhere near Lent yet.” Gabriel says with a wolfish smile before pulling the larger man to him to devour him in a kiss that he could feel in the depths of his grace.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on tumblr. 
> 
> http://mindyleeb.tumblr.com/post/139210902968/mardi-gras


End file.
